Desencontros e encontros
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Um bilhete interpretado erroneamente leva Hiyono a pensar que Ayumu tem um problema um tanto quando estranho, e uma vida colorida em demasia. [One shot Hiyo.Ayumu]


**Resumo: Um bilhete interpretado erroneamente leva Hiyono a pensar que Ayumu tem um problema um tanto quando estranho, e uma vida colorida em demasia. **

**Nota da autora: Eu havia tirado essa fic do site por vários motivos (um dos é que não gosto muito de publicar meus fics de Spiral, mas isso não vem ao caso). Porém, esse é o fic que eu mais gosto dos inúmeros fics Hiyo e Ayumu que eu escrevi, e pelo menos aqui eu sei que ele vai ficar a salvo e não vai receber nenhum comentário que me irrite. Enfim, para quem for ler pela primeira vez, boa leitura e para quem for reler bom divertimento. **

**Desencontros e encontros **

Mais um dia irritante de trabalho. Aquele fora apenas mais um dia completamente indiferente a minha vida. Nada de especial acontecera. Nada que fosse marcar efetivamente aquele dia na minha memória. Se eu tivesse alguma lembrança feliz já seria muito.

Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco.

Tudo bem. Eu estou exagerando e muito!

Houve o dia em que Narumi-san sorriu para mim. Isso eu tenho que manter sempre vivo em minha lembrança. Um sorriso sincero, e que demonstrava a _amizade _que ele tinha por mim.

Homens! Nunca entendem os sutis sinais que damos a eles. Pelo menos eu não tinha que agüentar vê-lo andando para cima e para baixo com alguma garota. Era até estranho já que era o editor da revista mais popular entre as garotas japonesas, e às vezes fazia mais sucesso até do que as pessoas que eu entrevisto, mas ele não parecia dar muita importância para a 'fama' que conquistara e muito menos se aproveitava disso.

Era estranho, mas eu até que gostava. Pelo menos assim não ficaria me mordendo de ciúmes cada vez que ele trocasse de namorada, e continuaria sonhando que um dia ele perceberia os meus toques sutis, que às vezes de sutil não tinha nada, e um dia quem sabe ter meus sentimentos correspondidos.

Esse pensamento me fez ficar um pouco menos infeliz. Era triste pensar que chegaria em casa e passaria mais uma noite sozinha assistindo alguma bobagem na televisão enquanto me enchia de chocolate até que as barras que ainda haviam na geladeira acabassem. Um final de noite nada agradável para uma linda e jovem moça solteira como eu. Mas o que fazer se o idiota por quem estou apaixonada nem me nota?

Mal entrei em casa e o meu único companheiro de longas e tediosas noites se enroscou em minhas pernas como se dissesse que estava feliz em me ver em casa.

– Ayu-chan se comportou direito enquanto estive fora? – perguntei segurando o gatinho branco em meus braços e batendo a porta atrás de mim levemente com o pé. Liguei a televisão e fui para cozinha em busca de algo para comer, mas só o que tinha na minha geladeira eram chocolates e teias de aranha. – O que acha de uma pizza? – perguntei ao gato que ronronava em meus braços.

Olhando distraída para o programa na televisão comecei a discar o número da pizzaria. Maldita rotina. De casa para o trabalho. Do trabalho para casa. E o pior é que o tempo parecia ser cada vez mais curto e nem tempo para o supermercado eu tinha mais! Quem mandou ser promovida e ajudar diretamente o editor chefe?

Além de passar o dia inteiro tendo que ouvir aquela voz fria de Narumi-san me passar ordens e mais ordens, ainda não tinha tempo para mais nada! Se continuasse naquele ritmo teria que renovar todo o guarda-roupa porque passar o dia inteiro trancada em uma redação e depois a noite inteira trancada em casa me entupindo de chocolate e pizza iria acabar virando uma bola!

Mas também, se eu fosse ao supermercado o que poderia comprar? Pipoca? É a única coisa que sei fazer no microondas sem medo de explodir o aparelho. Melhor era pedir a pizza e depois se ainda estivesse com fome recorrer ao restaurante de comida italiana.

Tirei as sandálias enquanto me largava no sofá. Ayu-chan não pareceu gostar muito quando o soltei no chão, mas logo se deitou no meio da sala. Mal tive tempo de tentar prestar atenção no que o repórter falava quando meu celular começou a tocar. Revirei os olhos enquanto quase consumida pela preguiça levantei e fui em busca da minha bolsa perdida.

– Alô? – murmurei irritada sem nem ao menos me dar o trabalho de olhar no visor do aparelho para ver quem era.

Se arrependimento matasse a essa hora eu certamente estaria morta e enterrada.

– _Onde você está? – a voz sempre controlada de Narumi-san chegou aos meus ouvidos. _

– Acabei de chegar em casa – respondi com a voz tremula. – Não diga que tem mais trabalho para mim, por favor...

– _Você esqueceu de deixar seu artigo na minha mesa – Narumi-san disse e eu resmunguei irritada. Trabalho. Trabalho. E mais trabalho! Eram unicamente os pensamentos daquele homem!!!_

– Está em cima da minha mesa – falei após um suspiro. – É só ir até lá e pegar, não há mistério nenhum nisso.

Um silêncio incomodo se seguiu. Ouvi a respiração lenta dele do outro lado, mas fiz questão de esperar bem quietinha a resposta dele.

– _Encontrei – Narumi-san disse um pouco mais satisfeito. – Vou revisar, isso tem que sair na próxima edição. _

– Você vai passar a noite toda trabalhando de novo? – perguntei incrédula.

– _Possivelmente – ele respondeu e notei o tom distante dele, com certeza ele já estava lendo o que eu havia escrito. – Tem algum problema nisso? _

– Às vezes eu acho que você trabalha demais – murmurei sem perceber muito o que dizia, e pude ouvir um leve riso dele do outro lado.

– _Trabalho nunca é demais, Hiyono – Narumi-san disse com um tom um pouco mais divertido. – Faz bem pra alma. _

– Comer chocolate também faz um danado bem pra alma – falei após girar os olhos e dessa vez ele riu abertamente.

– _Tudo bem, vou me lembrar disso, mas agora tenho que ir trabalhar – Narumi-san disse e não me deu mais muito tempo para tentar falar mais alguma coisa e encerrou a ligação. _

Ele era impossível! Haviam tantas coisas melhores que trabalho na vida. Eu sei que havia alguma coisa muito estranha na vida de Narumi Ayumu, sempre quieto e reservado, fechado e até mesmo indiferente ao que acontecia ao seu redor, que parecia se fechar em no trabalho para fugir da realidade.

Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que acontecia na vida dele, mas iria descobrir, ah se iria, ou não me chamo Yuizaki Hiyono.

– Enfim... – murmurei para Ayu-chan enquanto tornava a me largar no sofá. – Se ele não quer aliviar a dor da alma dele, eu vou fazer isso por nós dois – falei enquanto abria outra barra de chocolate.

Acabei adormecendo no sofá. Nem o som alto da televisão me fez despertar, e só a luz forte do sol que clareava a sala e os lambidos de Ayu-chan em meus dedos dos pés. Resmunguei irritada enquanto olhava para o visor do dvd para ver que horas eram.

– AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritei pulando do sofá e fazendo com que Ayu-chan caísse estatelado no chão. – TÔ ATRASADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O gatinho miou parecendo magoado pelo que eu havia feito, mas eu realmente não tinha tempo para ficar tentando fazer com que ele me perdoasse. Gato era um bicho temperamental, mas naquele momento eu estava mais preocupada com o meu emprego do que com a birra que ele iria fazer.

Abri a porta do guarda roupa e peguei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente não me importando muito se a blusa ia combinar com o sapado, corria o risco que eu chegasse na redação com uma blusa vermelha, uma saia roxa e um sapato marrom... Será que Narumi-san iria me achar mais louca do que ele já pensa que eu sou?

Depois de refletir achei melhor escolher a roupa com calma e ignorar a parte do café da manhã tranqüilo na padaria da esquina. Era melhor chegar com fome, mas composta ao trabalho do que com uma parte da roupa de cada cor.

A redação da revista ficava bem perto da minha casa, e eu gostava de fazer o caminho até lá de bicicleta. Mais uma coisa que eu podia adicionar a lista do "Faz bem a alma", o vento frio batendo em meu rosto, as pessoas conversando animadas passando por mim e sorrindo.

– Bom dia! – cumprimentei alegre enquanto passava pelas pessoas na recepção que já estavam discutindo alguma coisa.

– Hiyo! – Sayoko exclamou vindo até mim e por alguma razão notei que ela parecia estar nervosa. – Narumi está de péssimo humor.

– Conte-me uma novidade... – murmurei após revirar os olhos.

– Mas hoje foi pior – Sayoko disse e balançou levemente as mãos em sinal de nervosismo. – Brigou com a redação inteira!

– Ele estava de bom humor ontem... – falei um pouco distraída.

– Ah? – Sayoko perguntou confusa.

– Nada não – falei enquanto fazia um sinal para que ela relevasse as minhas loucuras. – Vou falar com ele.

– Tudo bem, mas cuidado! – Sayoko disse ainda nervosa.

– Eu não vou cutucar a fera, não se preocupe – sorri e rumei em direção à sala dele.

Distraidamente continuei o caminho até a sala dele, cumprimentando algumas pessoas e parando estrategicamente na maquina de café. Fui tomando a bebida quente, e levei uma das mãos até a maçaneta da porta, mas parei antes de abrir ao ouvir Narumi-san conversando muito nervoso com alguém pelo telefone.

– Não, eu não vou! – ele dizia exasperado. – Você tem que entender que é pedir muito para que eu faça isso de uma hora pra outra!

Arregalei os olhos enquanto tentava encostar orelha na porta para ouvir melhor, mas o silencio predominava dentro da sala, possivelmente a pessoa estava tentando contra argumentar com ele.

– Pode desistir! Ninguém vai me convence a tomar uma atitude tão precipitada como essa e nem adianta dizer que nos conhecemos há anos, isso não é argumento suficiente para me convencer! – ele exclamou e novamente silêncio. – Eu não vou me acostumar com a idéia de que isso está acontecendo! Ah, e acho melhor desligar, isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum!

Demorei um pouco para assimilar que ele estava desligando o telefone e para ouvir os passos dele se aproximando da porta. Quando percebi o que acontecera a minha blusa e a dele estavam encharcadas de café.

– O que estava fazendo atrás da porta? – ele perguntou irritado.

– Eu ia entrar na sala – retruquei irritada. Tanto trabalho que eu havia tido para escolher a droga da blusa, e agora ela estava com uma mancha enorme, e que não combinava em nada com a saia e com sapatos.

– Sem bater? – Narumi-san perguntou nitidamente irritado.

– Era o que eu ia fazer! – exclamei no mesmo tom. – Mas você abriu essa porta sem nenhum aviso, trombou em cima de mim e ainda derrubou todo meu café! Sabia que eu tive o maior trabalho pra escolher essa blusa?

– Era uma blusa bonita... – ele falou após balançar levemente os ombros.

– E VOCÊ VAI TER QUE COMPRAR UMA IGUALZINHA PRA MIM! – gritei a plenos pulmões. Certamente a redação inteira havia prendido a respiração e olhava para mim com espanto, mas eu já estava acostumada a berrar com Narumi-san, e ele também já devia estar acostumado com minhas explosões.

– Tá, eu compro – Narumi-san disse após um suspiro de cansaço. – Mas entra logo nessa sala e para de fazer escândalo tão cedo. Só o que tem aqui é problemas, não preciso de mais um.

– Aonde você vai? – perguntei depois que ele me deixou passar e fez o movimento de que fechar a porta e me deixar lá sozinha.

– Resolver umas coisas – ele disse e fechou a porta, ou seja, não respondendo coisa nenhuma!

Bufei irritada enquanto puxava a minha blusa para que ela desgrudasse do meu corpo. Não adiantaria lavar, só iria piorar. Mancha de café é pior que qualquer outro tipo de coisa que gruda em roupa. Larguei-me diante da mesa dele e fiquei olhando distraidamente para a quantidade de papeis que estavam espalhados por lá. Achei que fosse uma boa idéia tentar organizar tudo lá, assim ficaria mais fácil ele tentar se encontrar.

Comecei a ver o que servia e o que já não tinha utilidade nenhuma. Haviam coisas da edição retrasada da revista. Homem é uma criatura desorganizada. Continuei em meu árduo trabalho de tentar por uma ordem ali até que vi um papel, escondido em baixo dos demais, como que se não quisesse de forma alguma ser encontrado.

Curiosa o puxei e meus olhos se arregalavam a cada palavra que eu lia.

_Narumi_

_Não chegamos a um acordo em nosso último encontro. Ainda acho que as suas habilidades com as mãos andam enferrujadas. Devíamos nos encontrar para praticar mais._

_Eyes_

Não seria exagero nenhum dizer que meu queixo estava no chão. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e procurei me sentar antes que acabasse por encontrar o chão. Ainda com os olhos arregalados reli o bilhete, letra por letra, em busca de uma explicação para aquilo, mas simplesmente não encontrava uma justificativa plausível!

Para completar havia aquela ligação... Narumi-san volta e meia falava em não ir a encontro nenhum, e muito menos aceitar a condição à qual ele se encontrava. Tudo encaixava perfeitamente com o fato de eu nunca tê-lo visto com mulher alguma, e ele muito menos estar preocupado com isso.

Ele era gay.

E o pior de tudo! Eu estava apaixonada por ele!!!

Ser dispensada por causa de uma mulher eu ainda poderia aceitar, mas um homem!

Olhei novamente para o bilhete.

– Eyes... – li tentando puxando na memória onde já havia ouvido aquele nome. – Eyes Rutherford? – exclamei incrédula.

– O que há com o Rutherford, Hiyono? – quase gritei quando ouvi a voz de Ayumu. Tratei de esconder o bilhete e tentei sorrir.

– Nada – falei quase que aos gaguejos. – Lembrei que ele vai fazer uma apresentação, e estou me lamentando por não ter conseguido ingresso.

– Ah – ele disse e franziu ligeiramente a testa. – Posso tentar arrumar alguns ingressos pra você.

– Claro... – murmurei com uma resposta atravessada na garganta. Ele poderia conseguir os ingressos com o namorado, ficante, ou seja lá o que Eyes fosse dele.

– Aproveite e tente conseguir uma entrevista com ele – Narumi-san disse e veio em minha direção. Sai rápido de trás da mesa dele, e ocupei uma das cadeiras diante dele. – Ele é bem popular, com certeza as vendas da revista irão melhorar.

– Por que você não tenta conseguir essa entrevista com ele? – perguntei e quando me dei conta notei que meu tom havia saído enciumado e um tanto quanto nervoso.

– Porque esse é o seu trabalho! – ele retrucou irritado. – Não discuta as minhas ordens!!!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – resmunguei cruzando os braços enquanto ganhava uma expressão emburrada.

– Li seu artigo, e acho que você precisa melhorar alguns pontos – Narumi-san disse pegando o meu artigo que estava em cima da mesa. – Você precisa usar mais emoção em algumas partes aqui, senão as leitoras não vão se emocionar.

– Escrever sobre homossexualidade não é fácil, sabia? – retruquei virando o rosto. – Se fosse escrito por alguém que é, e está tentando convencer os outros de que não há nada de errado em ser e assumir, seria muito mais fácil!

– Então deve ser porque você tem preconceito – Narumi-san disse e percebi que ele me olhava com bastante interesse em saber a minha resposta.

– Talvez – respondi secamente.

– Se você quiser escolher outro tema para escrever pode escolher – Narumi-san disse e balançou levemente os ombros. – Não quero que você escreva sobre algo que não concorda.

– Já comecei, agora vou terminar – falei levantando-me e puxando o papel das mãos dele. Comecei a me encaminhar em direção à porta, mas parei antes de abri-la. – Tente arrumar dois ingressos. Quero levar alguém comigo – e sai antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

* * *

Eu não tinha nenhuma duvida de que ele iria conseguir os malditos ingressos. Eu estava diante do espelho encarando a minha imagem refletida e me achando a mulher mais estranha e menos atraente que iria aparecer naquele teatro àquela noite. Pelo menos ele havia conseguido os dois ingressos, e eu poderia levar alguém. 

A principio pensei em Sayoko, mas a ultima coisa que eu queria era que achassem que eu estava tendo um caso com ela. Vai se saber o que se passa na cabeça daquelas criaturas psicopatas que habitam aquela redação. Não sei como ainda não estava correndo um 'disse me disse' pelos corredores sobre a opção sexual de Narumi-san.

Não que isso fosse da conta de ninguém.

E muito menos que eu fosse preconceituosa.

Mas que era estranho isso era.

Bem que diziam que era dos mais quietos e dos mais bonitos que devemos desconfiar. Ai, senhor, que desperdício! Pensar que aquele dorso... Melhor nem pensar nada!

Tentei me concentrar no batom que passava, mas levei um tremendo susto e ganhei um enorme borrão no rosto quando a estridente campainha da minha casa começou a tocar.

Resmungando fui atender e assim que abrir a porta dei de cara com Kanone com um daqueles sorrisos que ele sempre tinha no rosto e um ramalhete de rosas na mão.

– Ah... Obrigada – falei confusa enquanto segurava as rosas.

– Eu sei que isso não é um encontro, mas eu sempre quis fazer isso.

Kanone Hilbert. Irmão de Sayoko. Não fazia nada da vida a não ser sorrir. Tá, estou exagerando. Ele cuidava da irmã pirralha deles e... Passava o dia assistindo DVDs... E... E... É difícil dizer o que o Kanone faz da vida. Um dia ele está todo interessado, e no outro parece complemente alheio ao mundo.

Mas é uma pessoa divertida, e por isso o convidei para ir comigo. Além do que, eu não queria aparecer lá sozinha de jeito nenhum. E pelo menos eu sabia que Kanone não ia tentar me agarrar de uma hora pra outra.

– Você está bonita – ele disse atraindo a minha atenção. – Até mesmo com essa mancha no rosto.

– Oh... Esqueci de limpar a mancha – resmunguei enquanto voltava para o quarto. – Espera só um segundo que eu estou quase pronta!

– O tempo que você quiser – ele respondeu da sala.

Eu realmente não demorei muito, uns quinze minutos ou até menos e logo estávamos a caminho do teatro. Aquela seria a apresentação do ano, e parecia que todos estavam bastante ansiosos para ouvir. Confesso que eu também estava ansiosa, mas para ver Eyes Rutherford pessoalmente. Ouvia com freqüência as músicas dele, mas jamais me interessei em vê-lo, e eu estava bem curiosa para saber o que ele tinha afinal de contas.

Acho que devia ser mel. De dez meninas, nove eram apaixonadas por ele... E Narumi-san... Melhor nem pensar nisso também!!!

Quando chegamos fomos direto para o salão aguardar que anunciassem o inicio do concerto. As pessoas ao redor conversavam animadas, e Kanone também estava comentando algo sobre o teatro ser muito agradável, mas eu concordava com um leve aceno de cabeça e não ouvia um terço do que ele dizia.

Olhava de um lado para o outro procurando Narumi-san. Eu tinha certeza de que ele não ia perder aquela apresentação. Ele adorava música. Claro que agora eu sabia que haveriam segundas intenções na aparição dele lá.

Anunciaram que o concerto iria começar e abriram as portas do salão para que pudéssemos entrar. Kanone oferecera seu braço para que eu me apoiasse e eu aceitei prontamente. Detestava salto! Estava imaginando em que momento eu iria me desequilibrar e acertar meu nariz no chão.

E foi no exato momento em que eu segurei no braço de Kanone que vi Narumi-san. Ele entrava naquele instante no teatro. Com um elegante smoking e mais lindo do que nunca. Devo confessar que perdi ligeiramente o ar enquanto meu rosto queimava indicando que eu devia estar tão vermelha quanto o vestido que usava. Não demorou muito para que nossos olhares se cruzassem, e fiz um leve aceno antes de me deixar levar por Kanone para o salão.

Tentei manter a cabeça erguida e não olhar para trás, mas estava bem difícil. Não porque eu queria ver alguma reação dele ou algo do tipo, eu sabia que não tinha reação alguma, mas eu tinha que vê-lo dentro daquela roupa mais uma vez, e outra e outra... Se bem que vê-lo fora dela também seria ótimo.

AH! O QUE ESTOU PENSANDO? Ele nem liga pra mim, e o pior, é gay... Desperdício!!!

– Desperdício... – murmurei sem nem ao menos me dar conta.

– O quê? – Kanone perguntou confuso.

– Ah, é um desperdício pensar que tão poucas pessoas vão ouvir uma música tão bela – apressei-me em dizer.

Para variar, Kanone sorriu e indicou com a cabeça a fila que em que nossos lugares deviam ficar. Respirei fundo tentando tirar Narumi Ayumu da minha cabeça, mas parecia que quanto menos eu queria mais ele estava em meus pensamentos. Por que o desgraçado tinha que ficar tão bem de preto?

Mantive toda a minha atenção para o palco, mas o lugar que Narumi-san iria ficar – com certeza ele encontrara aquele lugar de propósito – seria duas filas a frente da que eu estava. Ele estava querendo me provocar. Eu tinha certeza de que ele sabia que estava vestido para matar! Me matar de um ataque fulminante do coração!!!

Não demorou muito para Eyes Rutherford aparecesse no palco. O fitei longamente. Era um homem bonito. Ou seja, a minha teoria de quanto mais bonito mais se deve desconfiar estava certa. Mas Narumi-san ainda ficava mais bonito vestido de preto...

Eu vou enlouquecer. Tenho certeza que vou. Por que eu não conseguia tirar aquele homem da minha cabeça? O que ele havia feito para que eu me apaixonasse daquela forma? Diziam que o amor surgia do nada, mas alguma razão havia que ter! Ou será, que eu me apaixonara por uma sombra que eu jamais poderia alcançar?

– Preciso de um ar, está muito abafado aqui – murmurei para Kanone que apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Levantei-me e discretamente deixei o salão. Do lado de fora eu pude ouvir Eyes terminar de tocar mais uma música e receber uma calorosa salva de palmas, mas eu queria mais era que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Podem falar. Eu sou estranha. Reclamo que passo a noite trancada em casa, e quando saio só o que quero saber é de voltar. No entanto, eu queria sair com um homem que nem ao menos gostava de mulher. Claro que não estou envolvendo Kanone nesse meu comentário. Ele nem um terço do que se passa na minha cabeça. E eu tenho certeza que o que acontecia aquela noite era um pesadelo.

Encostei-me a parede e levantei a cabeça fitando o teto. As coisas não poderiam ficar piores.

– Hiyono! – retiro o que disse. Podem ficar muito piores!

– Sim, Narumi-san... – murmurei nervosa.

– Eu achei que você fosse trazer Sayoko ao concerto – ele disse nitidamente aborrecido.

Senti meu queixo cair. Esperava uma bronca por ter saído de repente sendo que depois teria que escrever uma matéria sobre tudo que acontecera por lá. E ele aparecia com cobranças sobre a pessoa que eu havia convidado?

– Ah... – comecei sem ter a menor idéia do que dizer. – Kanone é irmão de Sayoko, então está tudo em família. Se me der licença, eu falei pra ele que não iria demorar – acrescentei fazendo o movimento de que iria passar por ele, mas Narumi-san me segurou pelo braço e me fez ficar bem onde estava. Ou pior, bem achatada contra a parede.

– Ainda não terminei de falar com você – ele disse e a maldita sensibilidade das minhas pernas foi para o espaço. Ele estava perto demais! Muito perto!!! Alguém tinha que avisá-lo que um centímetro a mais e eu podia denunciá-lo por atentado violento ao pudor!

– É... que... Kanone está me esperando mesmo – murmurei nervosa enquanto tentava arrumar uma boa desculpa para sair correndo dali.

– Você está se distraindo do seu trabalho! – Narumi-san exclamou exasperado. – Você está aqui par assistir o concerto e escrever sobre ele depois! Não é para namoricos nem qualquer outra coisa!!!

– Ora! – gritei revoltada e agradeci seguidamente aos céus por não ter ninguém por ali senão iriam presenciar uma discussão bem séria. – Você não disse com todas as letras que eu teria que trabalhar hoje! Eu não sou como você, tenho uma vida social, sabia? Procuro me divertir, conhecer pessoas...

Minha voz morreu na garganta quando ele apertou meu braço com mais força e aproximou seu rosto do meu. Eu não conseguiria me agüentar em pé por muito tempo. E ele estava querendo ser denunciado por atentado!

– Me solta – falei com a voz tremula.

– Não – ele respondeu com simplicidade.

– Alguém vai nos ver – exclamei tentando puxar o meu braço.

– E daí?

Ele estava brincando comigo. Pior que isso, descobrira que eu encontrara o bilhete e estava querendo se vingar!!! Em parte tenho que concordar que não era nem um pouco desesperador ficar tão próxima a ele, e muito menos sentir o hálito dele em meu rosto. Aos poucos, e involuntariamente, fui relaxando. Meu peito subia e descia lentamente, e não sei como minha mão livre foi parar na nuca dele.

Meus olhos fitaram os dele que ainda me encaravam de um modo irritado.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim naquele momento. Meu corpo não me obedecia mais. Uma força muito maior parecia estar me controlando. Eu já estava na ponta dos pés, com os olhos fechados... E tremi quando senti os meus lábios encontrarem os dele. Percebi que ele apertou meu braço com mais força e me puxou antes que eu fizesse mais alguma bobagem.

Ele se afastou sem dizer uma única palavra e escondi meu rosto entre as mãos tentando assimilar o que havia feito. Uma loucura! Deslizei pela parede e sentei-me no chão. O sabor dos lábios macios dele ainda estavam vivos na minha boca, e o pior era pensar que ele nem ao menos quisera corresponder, me afastou no mesmo instante. Aquilo apenas confirmava as minhas suspeitas.

Eu não poderia ficar lá sentada no chão a noite inteira. Seria ridículo se abrissem a porta daquele salão e me vissem quase aos prantos largada ali. Tentei me recompor, mas a sensibilidade das minhas pernas ainda não haviam voltado, e demorei um bom tempo para conseguir me colocar de pé novamente.

Após um longo suspiro entrei no salão, tentando manter a cabeça alta e a atenção em Eyes, mas meus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora. O que Narumi-san havia feito parecia ser uma crise de ciúmes, mas será que Kanone também era gay e eu não sabia? Era só o que me faltava. Eu sozinha, uma linda jovem a procura de um namorado, cercada de gays por todos os lados.

Não que eu fosse preconceituosa. Longe disso.

Mas eu só queria UM namorado. Será que era pedir demais?

Bem, talvez eu devesse parar de me preocupar com namorados e pensar no meu emprego... Será que Narumi-san iria me demitir depois do que eu havia feito? Talvez fosse até bom se ele fizesse isso. Eu encontraria coragem para sair daquela cidade de uma vez, e tentar começar em outro lugar.

– O que houve? – Kanone perguntou quando ocupei meu lugar. – Está pálida.

– Nada – sorri e tentei voltar minha atenção para o concerto. Pelo menos aquela noite eu tentaria não me preocupar.

Mas acho que minha expressão estava indicando justamente o oposto. Kanone pareceu estar preocupado, mas não disse nada. Respirei fundo e tentei prestar atenção na música, mas parecia que ela estava entrando por uma orelha e saindo pela outra.

Quando terminou Eyes se levantou e fez uma leve referencia no centro do palco agradecendo a todos por terem comparecido. Levantei-me e comecei a aplaudir enquanto procurava Narumi-san, mas ele parecia ter desaparecido.

Aliais, eu não vi depois que entrei no salão, depois do beijo... Sem que eu pudesse controlar meu rosto ganhou um tom avermelhado. Eu não podia considerar aquele roçar de lábios um beijo, até porque Narumi-san FUGIRA de mim...

– Kanone, eu vou tentar conseguir uma palavrinha do Rutherford – falei a ele quando já nos dirigíamos para a saída.

– Vai ser difícil... – ele alertou.

– Acho que não... – fiz um sinal de impaciência. _"Meu chefe tem um caso com ele então não vai ser difícil"_, acrescentei mentalmente. – Vai indo para o carro, eu não vou demorar.

Kanone balançou levemente a cabeça e se afastou. Dei meia volta e comecei a descer em direção dos bastidores, muitas pessoas passavam quase correndo por mim, e paravam diante de um armário que estava bloqueando o caminho.

– É... – comecei a dizer para o segurança.

– Ninguém passa – ele respondeu sem nem ao menos olhar para mim. No caso, olhar para baixo, o cara era enorme!

– Só duas palavrinhas com ele – falei sem me importar com as pessoas ao meu redor.

– Essas pessoas também querem pelo menos uma palavrinha com ele – ele respondeu sem se abalar.

Suspirei enquanto levava uma das mãos a testa.

– Olha, eu sou da revista Spiral e... – comecei a dizer e nem precisei completar, pois ele saiu do caminho.

– Podia ter dito isso desde o começo – o 'armário' disse aborrecido.

– Ponto para Narumi-san... – falei após respirar profundamente. Com certeza ele já havia dito ao segurança que eu iria passar por lá.

Comecei a me afastar e pude ouvir gritos revoltados das fãs dele, mas eu estava pouco me importando. Queria mais que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez. Perguntaria uma dúzia de bobagens a ele e iria embora dali! Queria deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro e esquecer aquela noite!!!

Caminhava distraída pensando no que iria perguntar quando uma porta no final do corredor se abriu, e senti meu queixo cair ao ver Narumi-san saindo de lá.

Rapidamente me escondi, no entanto, estava muito longe não conseguia ouvir patavina do que ele falava, e muito menos conseguia ver quem era. Mas, não demorou muito para que Eyes aparecesse também. Senti meu corpo tremer. De raiva, de ciúme... E por que não dizer que de dor também?

Continuei escondida, e ouvi as duas vozes se aproximando.

– Veja lá o que você vai responder... – Narumi-san dizia nitidamente irritado.

– Só você para me convencer a dar uma entrevista! – Eyes retrucou no mesmo tom. – Sabe que eu detesto.

– É a minha condição pra ir! – Narumi-san disse e pude ver que ele maneou levemente a cabeça. – É isso ou nada.

– Que opção eu tenho? – Eyes falou friamente. – Mas não vou ser gentil com ela só porque ela é sua amiga.

– Só responda as perguntas! – Narumi-san disse impaciente.

Observei os dois se afastarem até que fosse impossível ouvir suas vozes. Novamente tive a sensação de que meu corpo havia perdido a sensibilidade. Por que as coisas tinham que continuar acontecendo de uma maneira tal que com certeza depois seria praticamente impossível deletar tudo da minha cabeça?

Eu não conseguiria fazer nenhuma droga de entrevista depois daquela. Para o inferno com profissionalismo!

Procurei outra saída e deixei os bastidores. Sem olhar para trás entrei no carro e disse a Kanone que podíamos ir. Aquela noite havia terminado para mim.

* * *

Coloquei o travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça tentando abafar o som do toque do telefone que continuava tocar insistentemente, mas não adiantava. O som parecia aumentar mais ao invés de diminuir. Levantei, tirei o telefone do gancho e voltei para a cama, mas não se passou nem dois segundos e meu celular começou a apitar descontrolado. 

Eu só queria paz! Não havia dormido praticamente nada e agora Narumi-san não parava de ligar! Com certeza eu não ia atender. Não queria ouvir a bronca dele tão cedo.

Tempos depois o celular parou de tocar, mas o problema agora foi que eu havia perdido o sono! Narumi-san conseguia sempre me tirar do sério!!!

Levantei, tomei uma longa ducha e fui em busca de alguma coisa para comer, mas – pra variar – não havia absolutamente nada na minha geladeira.

– Em busca do paraíso chamado padaria – murmurei enquanto segurava Ayu-chan e procurava a chave da porta.

Assim que encontrei e abri a porta quase dei um pulo para trás ao ver Ayumu parado ali. Tornei a fechá-la rapidamente achando que fosse algum tipo de alucinação, e certamente quando eu abrisse a porta ele não estaria lá. Ainda sem coragem fui abrindo a porta devagar, só uma brechinha para ver se o meu devaneio ainda estava parado lá.

– Abre logo essa porta – ele disse sério.

AH! Não era delírio! Então, era pesadelo!!!

– Hiyono... Eu não vou falar duas vezes – ele ameaçou. Abri a porta e me afastei enquanto largava Ayu-chan no chão e cruzava os braços. – Pode começar.

– Começar o quê? – perguntei fingindo-me de inocente. Eu sabia que detestava aquilo, mas não estava pronta para brigar com ele.

– Ora, Hiyono! – senti o braço dele segurar o meu com força e me fazer virar para fitá-lo. – Estava tudo acertado com Rutherford. Era só entrar lá e fazer as perguntas!!!

– Você em momento nenhum perguntou se eu queria fazer aquela droga de entrevista! – explodi de uma tal forma que achei que ele fosse me soltar, mas grande sonho meu, ele apenas fechou sua expressão e me segurou com mais força.

– Era seu trabalho! Certamente o tal Kanone estava atrapalhando! Por que não foi trabalhar? A noite ontem foi tão boa que você não conseguiu acordar? – Narumi-san perguntou cinicamente e senti meu rosto arder, e não pensei duas vezes antes de acertar minha mão livre no rosto dele.

– E se tiver? Isso é da conta? – perguntei exasperada.

– Eu sou seu chefe – ele retrucou em um tom baixo e extremamente irritado.

– Grande coisa... – murmurei e sabia que podia muito bem estar perdendo meu emprego naquela brincadeira. – É meu chefe, mas não manda na minha vida pessoal!

– Por causa da sua vida pessoal a sua vida profissional foi afetada! – ele retrucou e gemi de dor quando senti os dedos dele imprimindo mais força.

– Por que você não fez a entrevista? – gritei e àquela altura eu já havia perdido completamente o controle. E quando eu perco o controle as coisas sempre saem do rumo.

Minha língua estava coçando para gritar de uma vez o que eu achava daquilo tudo, mas minha coragem não me deixava ir adiante. Já era difícil aceitar, imagine dizer tudo aquilo para ele?

– Porque esse é o seu trabalho! – ele retrucou irritado. – Não tenho culpa se o senhor sorriso te distraiu!

– Claro, exatamente por isso eu me distrai – falei sarcástica. – O sorriso dele é lindo, era impossível não ficar admirando.

– Hiyono, você está querendo me tirar do sério, não é? – Narumi-san perguntou estreitando os olhos.

– Não! – falei após um suspiro. – Eu quero que você se irrite, me demita e acabe com isso de uma vez!

– Por quê? – Narumi-san olhou para mim nitidamente confuso, e eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

– Ora! – exclamei e forcei uma risada. – Acho que uma jornalista tão talentosa como eu merece um salário melhor!

– Hiyono... – Narumi-san colocou sua mão em meu rosto e me fez erguer a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos. – Não pense que me engana. Aquele beijo...

– Que beijo? – exclamei nervosa. – Não sei de beijo nenhum.

– Olhe para mim! – ele ordenou severo. Tremi sem saber o que fazer. O beijo! O beijo que eu estava louca para repetir! Eu abri ligeiramente a boca pensando em uma resposta, mas o celular dele começou a tocar.

Salva pelo gongo! Ou pelo celular...

Ele afastou-se de mim para atender o aparelho e respirei aliviada. Com certeza seria algum problema do trabalho, ele iria sair correndo pra resolver os problemas, me esquecer por pelo menos duas horas e só voltaria quando eu estivesse recuperada para conversar com ele.

– Nós vamos sair – ele comunicou assim que desligou o celular.

– O quê? – murmurei incrédula.

– Apesar do tapa que levei gratuitamente... – ele começou a dizer e não consegui me segurar.

– De graça coisa nenhuma, você ofendeu! – exclamei alterada, mas ele resolveu me ignorar.

– Vou lhe dar uma segunda chance – Narumi-san continuou fazendo com que minha vontade de esganá-lo aumentasse. – Vamos almoçar fora, você pode fazer a entrevista lá.

– Entrevistar Eyes Rutherford em um almoço? – falei pausadamente ainda sem acreditar que ele iria fazer aquilo comigo!

– Vamos, Hiyono, eu não estou pedindo, estou mandando! – mas que coisa! Quem aquele homem achava que era para mandar em mim? Tudo bem, era meu chefe, mas mesmo assim ele estava abusando da posição! Eu iria segurar vela... Ninguém merece!!!

Eu ainda tentei e muito argumentar, mas não teve jeito. Narumi-san praticamente me obrigou a ir trocar de roupa. Juro que estava vendo a hora dele querer tirar a blusa e o short que eu vestia e me fazer colocar um vestido a força... É bem verdade também que eu pensei inúmeras besteiras quando ele ameaçou fazer isso.

Fomos no carro dele. O restaurante ficava um pouco longe, e eu para tentar não deixar que ele encontrasse um assunto para conversar tratei logo de ligar o som e ficar procurando por alguma música na rádio.

– Tem um cd aí... Quer colocar logo e parar de ficar mudando de estação toda hora? – ele perguntou irritado após revirar os olhos.

– Qual cd? – retruquei curiosa.

– O último do Rutherford – Narumi-san respondeu balançando levemente os ombros.

Decididamente eu estava começando a me irritar. Eyes pra cá, Rutherford pra lá... O que esse homem tinha afinal de contas? Mãos de fada? Só podia ser! Ele nem tocava tão bem assim... Tá, ele tocava, mas isso não vinha ao caso!

Era um restaurante bem sofisticado.

– Eu acho que isso não vai dá certo... – murmurei nervosa.

– Por quê, Hiyono? – Narumi-san perguntou com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Eu poderia jurar que ele estava se divertindo muito com aquilo tudo.

– Aqui parece um restaurante inglês, ou italiano, francês, qualquer coisa, menos japonês! – exclamei emburrada. – Eles colocaram trilhões de talheres na mesa só pra pessoa se confundir.

– Comece pelo talher mais afastado do prato – ele disse após um suspiro. – O guardanapo deve ficar sobre suas pernas e não pendurado no seu pescoço...

– Isso eu sei! – resmunguei após revirar os olhos.

Ele continuou dando uma aula básica de etiqueta, e eu tentei ouvir algumas coisas, mas estava mais interessada em observar o restaurante. Não estava muito cheio e era bem aconchegante. E em uma das mesas laterais Eyes estava sozinho parecendo degustar algum vinho. Quando nos aproximamos, ele se levantou e puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Um pouco sem graça aceitei e fiquei quieta enquanto os dois se cumprimentavam formalmente.

– Então, foi a senhorita que me fez esperar ontem – Eyes disse me fitando longamente. Abaixei a cabeça sem graça. Narumi-san ia me pagar! Que situação ele havia me colocado!!!

– Eu... Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, perdoe-me pelo incomodo que causei – murmurei sentindo que meu rosto iria explodir.

O garçom parou ao lado da mesa e entregou dois cardápios. Uma para mim e outro para Narumi-san, ele começou a olhar, mas eu fui direto para a parte das bebidas. Sentia que minha garganta iria ruir se não tomasse logo alguma coisa. No entanto, haviam os nomes mais estranhos e um mais caro que o outro...

– Pode pedir o que quiser, senhorita – Eyes disse notando minha indecisão.

Arrisquei pedir o primeiro que vi assim que voltei minha atenção para o cardápio.

– Então, eu posso gravar a entrevista? – perguntei já tirando o gravador da bolsa. Ele fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e eu coloquei o aparelho em cima da mesa. – Como se interessou pelo piano? E por que esse instrumento?

Ele começou a responder e respirei fundo tentando não olhar para Narumi-san. Eu não queria ver a expressão dele naquele momento. Já me bastava estar ali, servindo de vela... Pra mim aquilo tudo não passava de uma grande palhaçada, ele queriam se encontrar e como não queriam fazer isso sozinhos em público haviam me arrastado junto.

O garçom não demorou para trazer o vinho e eu comecei a tomar aos pouco para ir me distraindo dos olhares e sorrisos. Até que o vinho era bom, bem docinho e gosto para tomar.

Eyes continuava respondendo a minha pergunta. Eu o olhava, mas ao mesmo tempo não o olhava. Estava perdida em meus pensamentos e tentava ficar atenta para que pelo menos para quando ele parasse de falar eu emendasse logo outra pergunta. Como eu não havia feito planejamento algum as perguntas eram desorganizadas, mas depois eu poderia arrumar tudo com mais calma.

A culpa daquilo tudo era única e exclusiva de Narumi-san. Ele que me obrigara a ir naquele almoço. Com certezas ele poderia escrever aquela maldita matéria de olhos fechados afinal deveria saber tudo sobre Eyes.

Fui me perdendo ainda mais nos meus pensamentos e não me dei conta de que aquela bebida doce começava a me deixar em um estado de "alegria alcoólico".

Eu sabia muito bem que falava inúmeras besteiras quando estava bêbada, mas eu estava realmente pouco me importando, era tão bom sentir meus ombros mais leves e esquecer por pelo menos alguns minutos a desgraça que a minha vida havia se tornado desde que eu encontrara aquele bilhete.

Logo fizemos uma parada para o almoço. Eyes e Narumi-san conversavam sobre algo que eu preferia não entender enquanto o garçom distribuía os pratos sobre a mesa.

– Por favor, você poderia trazer outra garrafa? – perguntei indicando a garrafa quase vazia de vinho.

– Você não acha que já bebeu demais, Hiyono? – Narumi-san perguntou em um tom de censura.

Mirei meu copo que ainda estava meio cheio e o virei de uma vez só.

– Mudei de idéia – falei para o garçom. – Quero uma garrafa de saquê.

– Você já está bêbada! – Narumi-san exclamou após girar os olhos.

– Bêbada é uma definição muito forte, Narumi-san – retorqui tentando me manter séria, mas logo comecei a rir descontrolada atraindo a atenção das mesas ao redor. – Estou um pouco alegre, como a muito tempo não me sentia.

– Você não vai beber mais nada! – ele disse autoritário e disse ao garçom para trazer água para mim.

– Saquê! – retruquei irritada.

– Água! – Narumi-san disse e percebi que ele estava começando realmente a se irritar.

– Saquê...

– Água...

– Saquê!

– Água!

– Que coisa! – exclamei amofinada. – Você não manda em mim!!!

– Eu sou seu chefe e estamos em uma reunião de trabalho, portanto eu mando em você sim! – Narumi-san disse estreitando os olhos, mas nem assim me abalei, muito pelo contrário, recomecei a rir.

– Reunião de trabalho – repeti ainda gargalhando. – Não precisa tentar me enganar – a essa altura boa parte do restaurante já ouvia o que eu falava. – Eu estou aqui unicamente como suporte de vela para vocês.

– Como é? – Narumi-san perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas e ganhando algumas rugas na testa.

– Sabe, vocês podiam me dizer quando vão para a Holanda oficializar a união, eu poderia até colocar isso na matéria – continuei falando sem me importar com as expressões de confusão dos dois. – Será que as fãs de vocês iam fazer escândalo? Eu acho que não, normalmente fãs são bem tolerantes.

– Narumi – Eyes disse interrompendo o meu longo devaneio. – Das duas uma: Ou essa sua repórter é completamente maluca ou realmente bebeu mais do que deveria.

– Ora! – exclamei irritada.

– Eu acho que é um pouco de cada coisa – eles estavam me ignorando! – Hiyono sempre é meio louco e é fraca pra bebida, é bem verdade que bebeu essa garrafa quase toda sozinha então...

– Então coisa nenhuma! – gritei e levantei-me de uma vez da cadeira fazendo com que o garçom que estava atrás de mim derrubasse tudo que trazia na bandeja no chão. Na hora eu nem me importei muito, coloquei as mãos na cintura e encarei os dois furiosa. – Tudo bem, eu me excedi um pouco na bebida, mas é porque estou frustrada e quero esquecer que tudo isso está acontecendo!

– Hiyono – Narumi-san me chamou em um tom baixo que fez com que meu corpo todo estremecesse. – Pare de fazer escândalo, sente-se e fale claramente o motivo da sua frustração.

– Você quer que eu seja clara? – retruquei colocando minhas mãos sobre a mesa e inclinando-me a ponto de fazer nossos rostos ficarem praticamente colados. Ele não desviou o olhar um segundo do meu, e eu sabia perfeitamente que aqueles olhos eram minha perdição. – Achei que você tivesse entendido com aquele beijo, mas acho que no final das contas aquilo só serviu para que eu quebrasse a cara de uma vez e aceitasse que estou apaixonada por um gay.

Ouvi várias exclamações de surpresa e alguns assobios bem baixinhos também, mas eu não me importava com mais nada, não queria nem saber o que estavam pensando ou falando. Lúcida eu jamais teria feito uma coisa como aquela, pelo menos a bebida me ajudou a extravasar.

Eu via a surpresa nos olhos dele. Certamente a ultima coisa que ele estava esperando era que eu tivesse descoberto o relacionamento dele.

Peguei minha bolsa, quase revirei tudo para cima da mesa até encontrar o bilhete. Entreguei o papel para ele, peguei o gravador, o joguei dentro da bolsa e tentei sorrir.

– Já tenho material suficiente para escrever a matéria então se me derem licença – falei e não esperei uma resposta. Comecei a andar em direção da saída do restaurante.

Eu tinha muito pouca noção de que estavam todos me observando. Estava mais preocupada em não tropeçar nos meus próprios pés.

Apenas quando ganhei a rua me dei conta de que fora Narumi-san que me levara até o restaurante e que na pressa para sair de casa eu não havia pego dinheiro, nem cartão de credito e muito menos cheque para pagar um táxi.

– O jeito é ir andando – murmurei enquanto tentava me lembrar para que lado ficava a minha casa. – Eu não posso ter bebido tanto assim! – exclamei irritada enquanto ia para a direita.

O problema é que a cada passo que eu dava meu corpo parecia pesar mais. Talvez eu tivesse que dar o braço a torcer e admitir que talvez tivesse bebido um pouco além da conta. Mas o que posso fazer se aquele vinho era tão doce? Parecia aquela lenda grega do dragão que a cada cabeça cortada nascia duas no lugar. A cada copo dava vontade de tomar mais dois!

Continuei andando e não estava prestando a menor atenção para onde estava indo. Minha vontade era de ir parar em algum outro restaurante e tomar todas as garrafas de saquê que Narumi-san... E lá iam meus pensamentos parar naquele homem novamente!

– Será que nem cinco minutos de paz eu tenho? – exclamei irritada encostando-me a um muro e cruzei os braços decidida a ficar ali até que meus pensamentos mudassem de rumo. – Ele nem é tudo isso pra que eu tenha ficado tão encantada! – tentei me convencer. – Só os olhos, a boca, o cabelo, o dorso, as pernas e as mãos perfeitas! O resto pode ser jogado fora!!!

– O que uma menina tão bonita está resmungando tanto? – ergui a cabeça e vi um homem bem suspeito parado a minha frente.

– Pensando na vida – respondi balançando levemente os ombros. – Mas já estou indo para casa.

– Em um dia tão bonito é um desperdício se trancar dentro de casa – ele retorquiu em um sinal de desaprovação. – Não quer ir dar uma volta comigo e me dizer o que lhe incomoda tanto?

Olhei desconfiada para o homem. Era verdade que eu estava bem bêbada, mas ainda restava um pouco de juízo na minha cabeça. Um dos primeiros mandamentos da minha mãe era jamais aceitar nada de estranhos, mas ela não estava lá naquele momento, muito menos eu era uma criança para continuar a obedecendo cegamente e se eu não aceitasse a companhia dele como ele iria deixar de ser um estranho?

– Você parece estar bem triste – ele disse tocando levemente o meu rosto. – Eu sei de um lugar onde podemos conseguir algo que fará você esquecer o que quer que seja.

– O quê? – perguntei ingenuamente e não obtive resposta, pois no segundo seguinte o homem já se encontrava no chão com uma das mãos no rosto e uma expressão de dor.

Confusa, ergui a cabeça e vi Narumi-san ainda com o puno erguido.

– O que você fez? – exclamei irritada fazendo o movimento de que iria ajudar o homem caído, mas Narumi-san me segurou pelo braço e saiu praticamente me arrastando. – SOLTE-ME! – gritei revoltada. – Eu não vou voltar para o restaurante!

– Eu vou te levar para casa! – Narumi-san retrucou aborrecido sem nem ao menos me fitar. – Você está precisando de um banho gelado para colocar essas suas idéias loucas no lugar!

– Ora! Eu não fiz nada de errado! – gritei puxando meu braço com mais força, mas era inútil. – O que tem aceitar o convite de uma pessoa para sair?

– Além de bêbada você está cega? – Narumi-san exclamou abrindo a porta do carro. Ele praticamente me empurrou para dentro.

– Por quê? – retruquei aborrecida enquanto massageava meu braço avermelhado. – Ele só iria me levar para beber alguma coisa!

– Ele iria te levar para comprar droga, Hiyono! – Narumi-san exclamou e bateu a porta do carro com força antes que eu tivesse tempo de assimilar o que havia ouvido.

– Que absurdo!!! – exclamei assim que ele deu a volta no carro e entrou. – Só porque um cara me achou bonita e estava querendo sair comigo você vem com essa! Sabe, eu aceitei numa boa o fato de você estar namorando, não fiz escândalo nem nada.

Narumi-san não disse nada, simplesmente deu a partida no carro e arrancou. Eu nem precisava olhar para ele para saber que ele estava muito zangado e com certeza com _aquelas_ rugas. Era um sinal de que eu devia ficar quieta, mas talvez por causa da bebida eu não conseguia ficar quieta no banco, mexia as mãos, batia o pé levemente no chão, ligava e desligava o som. Narumi-san, entretanto, nada dizia.

Quando chegamos desci e tive que me apoiar para não encontrar o chão. Mas nem tive tempo de pensar que do jeito que estava iria rolar escada abaixo, pois senti os braços fortes de Narumi-san me segurarem e no momento seguinte eu estava no colo dele!

– Hey! – exclamei revoltada. – Eu sei andar!!!

Aquela lei do silêncio que ele impusera estava começando a me irritar! Não sei qual era o motivo para tanta irritação afinal eu falara apenas a verdade!

Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento entreguei a chave e Narumi-san abriu a porta.

– Estou entregue – falei com ironia. – Pode me colocar no chão – mas ele não parou de andar. – Narumi-san... – murmurei aborrecida quando ele empurrou a porta do banheiro com o pé. – NARUMI-SAN! – gritei quando ele me colocou no box e ligou o chuveiro.

Esperneie ainda mais quando senti a água gelada tocando meu corpo, e tentei sair de lá, mas Narumi-san me segurou e fez com que eu ficasse em baixo do chuveiro.

– AH! MALVADO!!! ESTÁ MUITO FRIA!!! – gritei fechando os olhos.

– Pelo menos assim você vai recuperar parte da sua lucidez! – ele exclamou aumentando ainda mais a intensidade da água. – Se bem que seu juízo nunca foi lá essas coisas, mas quando você bebe é ainda pior!

Resmunguei irritada, mas acabei resolvendo aceitar a situação. Não demorou muito para que meu corpo se acostumasse a água fria. Ergui a cabeça e senti os pingos d'água caindo sobre meu rosto e soltei os cabelos. A roupa estava colada ao meu corpo e eu tremia um pouco de frio.

Foi um tremendo susto sentir o braço de Narumi-san em torno da minha cintura e no segundo seguinte eu já me encontrava encurralada contra a parede.

Arregalei os olhos quando vi que ele também estava completamente ensopado. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos meus, a respiração tão alterada quanto a minha. Ele aproximou-se lentamente e achei que meu coração fosse sair pela boca quando senti o hálito quente sob o meu rosto.

Fechei os olhos e entreabri os lábios esperando ansiosamente pelo momento em que nossas bocas se encontrariam.

Percebi que Narumi-san também estava ansioso, mas parecia ainda mais satisfeito em me deixar a flor da pele.

Eu já estava pronta para puxá-lo e beijá-lo de uma vez quando senti os lábios dele roçarem nos meus, mas desta vez não foi apenas um leve encontro de lábios como eu havia feito no teatro. A língua dele massageava a minha de um modo que fazia meu corpo todo estremecer e as mãos já estavam embaixo da minha blusa tocando-me carinhosamente.

Nossos lábios se separam e ele começou a descer seus beijos pelo meu pescoço até alcançar o meu colo que subia e descia descontrolado. Coloquei uma das mãos na nuca dele e ergui a cabeça para sentir mais uma vez a água sobre o meu rosto. Talvez eu estivesse tentando provar para mim que aquilo era real.

Àquela altura eu não conseguia mais sentir minhas pernas, e se Narumi-san não estivesse me segurando pela cintura eu certamente já teria encontrado o chão.

Por que eu ficava daquele jeito por causa de um beijo? Aquilo tudo só estava servindo para que a angústia em meu peito aumentasse mais uma vez que eu me dava conta do quanto eu desejava os toques daquele homem, o quanto eu estava apaixonada por ele.

Coloquei as mãos sobre o peito dele e tentei afastá-lo, mas eu era fraca, não só fisicamente. Era fraca por ter permitido que aquele sentimento tivesse se tornado tão forte.

– Agora eu quero que repita o que você disse no restaurante – Narumi-san murmurou próximo a minha orelha.

– Repetir o quê? – murmurei totalmente aérea.

– Não se faça de tonta – Narumi-san disse fitando-me um pouco aborrecido.

– Agora que você falou eu estou um pouco tonta, deve ser causa da bebida – falei um pouco nervosa.

– Você se faz de tonta quando bem quer – ele retrucou fechando o chuveiro e pegando a toalha que estava por ali. – Pode ir começando a falar! De onde você tirou aquela idéia absurda?

– Idéia absurda? – retruquei alterada. – Você e Eyes ficam de namoro escondido e eu que tenho idéias absurdas?

– Pronto, repetiu – Narumi-san disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Nós precisamos conversar, tem algumas coisas que eu acho que você não entendeu.

– Eu não quero falar sobre nada! – exclamei saindo do box do jeito que estava e por conseqüência molhando todo o corredor. Entrei no quarto e já ia tirar a blusa quando percebi que ele me seguiu. – Você não vai se importar se eu tirar a blusa, não é?

– Olhe para mim – Narumi-san disse me segurando e fazendo com que eu me virasse para fitá-lo. – Primeiro, eu não sei de onde você tirou essa história de que eu sou gay, é algo totalmente absurdo...

– Hum... – ponderei um pouco enquanto fazia com que ele me soltasse. – Dois fatos básicos: Nunca sair com garota alguma e aquele bilhete!

– Bilhete que você não devia ter lido! – Narumi-san exclamou irritado.

– Isso não vem ao caso! – retruquei sentindo meu rosto arder.

– Claro que vem! Se você não mexesse onde não deve não ficaria lendo bobagens e pensando idiotices!!! – Narumi-san disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Está me chamando de idiota? – retruquei alterada.

– Idiota não, mas bem intrometida sim! – ele disse com um sorriso de ironia nos lábios.

– Você que é idiota, tá? Se o bilhete era tão importante você deveria ter escondido e não deixado em um lugar onde qualquer um visse! – exclamei batendo levemente o pé no chão. – E quer sair?! Eu não sei onde você está querendo chegar! Eu estou cansada, minha cabeça está rodando e eu quero dormir três dias seguidos!

– Eu não saio com nenhuma garota porque estou interessado em uma que não me dava nenhuma bola! – Narumi-san disse sério. Ergui a cabeça e o encarei assustada. – E o bilhete... Você que tem idéias pervertidas na cabeça, não foi nada do que você pensou!

– Como assim está interessado em uma garota que não te dá nem bola? – perguntei não me interessando muito pela segunda parte da conversa. Pude vê-lo sorrir e tive ganas de mandá-lo ir embora novamente. – Quem você pensa que é para ficar brincando comigo assim? – explodi completamente alterada. – Primeiro me faz fazer aquela entrevista com Eyes, depois me arrasta de volta para casa, me beija e ainda fica falando essas coisas! Tudo bem, eu pude perceber pelo jeito que você beijou que você de gay não tem é nada, mas...

– É _você_, sua boba – Narumi-san disse tranquilamente fazendo com que eu parasse de gritar e o fitasse completamente sem ação. – Hiyono e sua fortaleza, sempre sorrindo, mas escondendo seus verdadeiros pensamentos, como queria que eu adivinhasse que você também gosta de mim?

– Pare de brincar comigo! – exclamei nervosa. Senti algumas lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto. Eu queria muito acreditar no que ele dizia, mas algo me fazia relutar.

– Eu não estou brincando, Hiyono, o que eu ganharia fazendo isso? – Narumi-san disse bastante sério. – Claro que depois desse escândalo todo o que você estava merecendo era uma demissão por justa causa e não uma declaração.

– Eu não fiz escândalo! – retruquei irritada enquanto batia levemente o pé no chão.

– Imagine se tivesse feito – Narumi-san disse após revirar os olhos.

– Por que não me demite então? – perguntei nervosa tentando controlar minhas lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair. – Seria mais fácil!

– Claro – Narumi-san disse fazendo com que eu erguesse a cabeça e o olhasse assustada, e dessa vez eu quase enfartei ao ver que ele estava bem próximo a mim novamente. – Seria mais fácil fugir.

– Não é fugir! – murmurei balançando levemente a cabeça.

– É lógico que é, Hiyono! – ele exclamou passando levemente os dedos pelo meu rosto de limpou algumas lágrimas. – Você sempre consegue entender tudo errado! Essa sua mania de mexer em tudo ainda iria levar a uma confusão como essa! Você quer mesmo saber o que era aquele bilhete? – fiz um aceno positivo, sabia perfeitamente que não adiantaria dizer que não queria porque ele iria falar do mesmo jeito. – Eu fui pianista há alguns anos atrás, estudei na mesma escola de música que Rutherford. Quando ele voltou ao Japão falei com ele para pedir a entrevista, e ele insistiu que eu voltasse a tocar para apresentar uma música com ele em um show futuro. Eu acabei tendo que aceitar porque ele não queria ceder a entrevista de jeito nenhum, mas minha habilidade com o piano não anda muito bem, por isso ele disse no bilhete que preciso exercitar mais.

– Ai... – murmurei fechando os olhos enquanto batia levemente a mão na testa.

– É, sua mente maliciosa imaginou outra coisa! – Narumi-san disse e por alguma razão ele parecia satisfeito em me ver extremamente sem graça.

– ORA! – gritei exasperada. Quando eu ficava extremamente nervosa tinha a mania de gritar e bem alto, no restaurante eu havia me controlado, mas certamente meus vizinhos iriam ouvir meus "delicados" gritos. – A culpa é sua por não ter dito que já foi pianista! Como eu ia adivinhar?

– Você não sabe da vida de todo mundo? Achei que já tivesse levantado a minha ficha completa, quantas namoradas eu tive, o que eu fazia antes de me formar, meu RG e CFP. Aliais, não sei como você não sabe isso desde o tempo da escola – Narumi-san disse fazendo um leve gesto de impaciência.

– EU NÃO SEI DA VIDA DE TODO MUNDO! – gritei tentando me desvencilhar dele, mas ele me puxou pela cintura e fez com que eu o abraçasse.

– Esses seus castigos por eu ter dito o que disse não estão muito bons.

– Ah não? – ele perguntou marotamente. No segundo seguinte ele me ergueu nos braços e me colocou na cama.

– Nem pense em... – comecei a dizer assustada, mas ele fez exatamente o que eu não queria (para falar a verdade... Eu queria) que ele fizesse: Beijou-me novamente!

E mais uma vez aquele turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos tomou conta do meu corpo. Era bom, não mais que isso, era maravilhoso poder sentir o corpo dele junto ao meu, seus lábios friccionados com força contra a minha boca, suas mãos me tocando suavemente.

– O castigo está melhorando... – murmurei quando nossos lábios se desencontraram.

– Você está brincando com fogo, Hiyono! – ele resmungou em resposta.

– Com fogo? Depois daquela ducha de água fria é meio difícil! – exclamei rindo enquanto fazia com que ele girasse o corpo e fiquei por cima dele. – Minha casa já está mais alagada que o Titanic depois que acertou o iceberg, depois você vai arrumar essa bagunça!

– Eu? – Narumi-san disse revirando os olhos.

– E quero Ramen para o almoço – falei sorrindo.

– Engraçadinha! – ele disse aborrecido.

– Narumi-san... – murmurei encostando minha cabeça no peito dele. Pude ouvir seu coração batendo descontrolado, mas nem assim consegui relaxar. – Desculpe-me, eu entendi tudo errado, eu fiz você passar por uma situação ruim e...

– E você vai ter que me pagar isso lentamente – Narumi-san me interrompeu.

– Eu estou falando sério! – murmurei aborrecida levando-me para fitá-lo.

– Eu também – Narumi-san disse acariciando o meu rosto.

Devo confessar que fiquei com um pouco de medo do modo pelo qual ele estava me olhando, mas sorri tornei a encostar a minha cabeça no peito dele.

– Você que está dizendo isso – falei risonha. – Por sua conta e risco, depois não reclame.

– Por que eu reclamaria? – Narumi-san perguntou enquanto passava a mão pelos meus cabelos. – Eu sei que você é louca, não pode beber e tem uns surtos de vez em quando, mas fora isso está tudo bem.

– Como assim eu sou meio louca? – retruquei revoltada.

– Eu não disse meio, é totalmente mesmo! – Narumi-san disse despreocupado. Eu já estava pronta para me levantar e dar uns belos sopapos nele, mas toda a minha linha de pensamento se perdeu quando o vi sorrir. Aquele sorriso que me deixava completamente desnorteada. – Mas, o que fazer? Foi assim que eu te conheci, já estou acostumado.

– Narumi-san... – comecei a dizer irritada, mas ele começou a rir.

Pelo visto, aquilo seria apenas o começo, mas eu não estava preocupada ou nervosa, estava feliz. Feliz por saber que meus sentimentos eram correspondidos e principalmente por tudo não ter passado de um grande mal entendido.

**FIM **


End file.
